


Ba’a me’ahava

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Частично по заявке: «Экскурс в историю — как Сайлас познакомился со своими женщинами»
Relationships: Silas Benjamin/Helen Pardis
Kudos: 6





	Ba’a me’ahava

Вечер, только начавший опускаться на Кармел — ведь нет еще и семи — на удивление мягкий. В нем нет и предчувствия сухой беспощадной жары, которая неминуемо навалится на город недели через две. Сейчас — прохладная розоватая недвижность, и каждая травинка в поле пахнет одуряюще. 

Еще нет семи, но Хелен торопится, словно бежит с места преступления. Хотя... ведь именно это она и делает. Сама она никогда не назовет преступлением то, что они делали с Сайласом. Для нее сейчас нет ничего естественнее и важнее. Но другие…

Но отец. 

Она зарывается пылающим лицом в букет. Сайлас все пытался его раздергать, дурачился, шутливо ревновал: для кого, мол, собираешь? Глупый. Это ведь их алиби. 

Хелен кажется, что все ее выдает, что юбка сзади вся в пятнах травы — Хелен кружится, как кошка, что ловит себя за хвост, отряхивает длинный шелковый подол — что прикосновения Сайласа горят на ее коже яркими пятнами, и губы так зацелованы, что хватит одного взгляда... 

И хуже всего — ей и не хочется это прятать. 

Она замедляет шаг, прислушивается к новым ощущениям в своем теле. Это не боль — ее не было. Хелен и не ждала, что будет больно, только не с Сайласом. Нет, совсем другое. Будто он заронил в нее свое семя, не то, что дает ребенка, а просто невозвратимую частичку себя. Теперь, где бы она ни была, Хелен всегда будет носить в себе Сайласа Бенджамина. Никуда он от нее не уйдет. 

Она облизывает губы, бессознательно дотрагивается до них пальцами. И вдруг срывается с места, бежит вперед по пустой, залитой вечерним солнцем дороге. 

Они ждут ее у машины — напряженно стоя по разные стороны автомобиля. Бекка вглядывается вдаль; отцовский шофер жует травинку, прислонившись к дверце. Интересно: неужели и они с Сайласом, когда сталкиваются в храме или в штабе, выглядят такими же невинными? Такими же... отдельными?

Нет! У них все по-другому, и это одновременно страшит ее и радует. Чувства, что связывают Бекку с шофером, кажутся Хелен бледным, размытым отражением того, что есть у них с Сайласом.

— Долго же вы, — потягивается шофер, — букет собирали.

Он одет почти в такую же форму, что у Сайласа, и это рождает в ней волну нежности.

— Я просто хотела прогуляться. Все совсем с ума посходили с этим чрезвычайным положением. 

— Это точно, — вздыхает Бекка.

— У нас война, мисс, — шофер пожимает плечами. Может, ей только кажется насмешка в этом «мисс». Но она опускает глаза, смутившись, начинает возиться с букетом. Конечно, этим двоим все видно. Хелен кажется, что она вся светится изнутри, вся горит. 

— Война на границе, а мы тут уже, как военнопленные, — говорит она неловко. Отдает подруге половину цветов и ныряет в темное нутро автомобиля. Ее дружба с Беккой понемногу свелась к покрыванию грехов друг друга — но, наверное, взрослые так и дружат.

— Правильно, мисс, — говорит шофер. — Надо ехать, на проповедь опоздаем. 

Ей опаздывать нельзя. Конец недели, а значит — сам генерал Абаддон перед проповедью произнесет речь. Как обычно будет рассказывать, как хорошо теперь в Кармеле, и с какой легкостью они побьют любого завоевателя, остановят любых провокаторов. Генерал отчего-то очень сердится, если Хелен в это время отсутствует. Но ведь она давно уже знает то, что он неделю за неделей доказывает с кафедры. Никто не может противиться Весперу Абаддону. Уж точно — не его собственная дочь. Ей случалось думать — не потому ли умерла мать. Не было ли это последним, отчаянным актом сопротивления. Она всегда отгоняет эти мысли: ведь тогда получится, что мать по доброй воле оставила ее с отцом…

Но сейчас и этих мыслей нет, все вытеснил Сайлас. Хелен открывает окно, чтобы остудить лицо и, зажмурив глаза, ощущает ласку ветра на лбу и щеках. Чешется исколотая травинками спина, и там, внутри, в ней, разрастается бездна, о которой она раньше и не подозревала. 

Семь часов, конечно — слишком рано для комендантского часа. Но город, по которому ее везет отцовский автомобиль, уже пуст; редкие люди на улице спешат мимо блокпостов, втянув голову в плечи, словно под дождем. Разноцветные ставни закрыты. На одной из стен мелькает полустертая надпись: «Долой тира…»

Они успели: пока в Храме только несколько ранних пташек — самых верных прихожан. Семья Бекки среди них, и подруга, клюнув ее в щеку, с невинным видом идет к матери. Хелен просит у служки вазу, и вместе они устанавливают букет перед алтарем. Преподобный появляется, когда она поправляет цветы, смотрит долгим и резким взглядом — словно и впрямь видит, где она была. Знает — эти чуть разлохмаченные тюльпаны и цикламены, еще пахнущие свежестью, как дети молоком, на самом деле — цветы греха. Но вот диво: Хелен не боится преподобного. Она не боится даже Бога! Даже отца! Теперь у нее есть защита, она может уткнуться в светлую гимнастерку на широкой груди, пахнущую дешевым гелвуйским табаком — не тем, что давно пропитал всю ее жизнь. Может кинуться в объятия сильных солдатских рук. 

«Что бы ни случилось, — сказал Сайлас, — тебе бояться нечего. Я увезу тебя отсюда».

Что бы ни случилось — а значит, несмотря на заверения отца, случиться может многое. Хелен думает, что станет делать, если гелвуйские наемники окажутся тем, чем они, по сути, и были с самого начала — войском Гильбоа. Если войско Гильбоа не станет защищать тирана, а примет сторону народа — пусть и не своего?

При этой мысли в ней зарождается испуганный восторг. Веспер Абаддон всегда был колоссом. Даже сейчас Хелен не верит, что ноги у него глиняные. Но… если вдруг?

Отец заканчивает речь, назидательно глядя на Хелен. «Все, что мы делаем — мы делаем ради детей». Она боится, что под его взглядом, как под рентгеном, выступят темные следы поцелуев и прикосновений. Но отец слеп, а она прозревает, поняв это. Отец слеп! Ему не увидеть всего, не предотвратить. Не разлучить их с Сайласом. 

Генерал спускается с кафедры, преподобный занимает его место. А Хелен, зажмурившись, наконец-то искренне молится. Теперь она знает, что Бог ее слышит. Теперь она знает, что у Бога просить.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечание:** Вдохновлено песней Иехудит Равитц [באה מאהבה](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ow7BZ51zT4s)
> 
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 — «Ba’a me’ahava»


End file.
